Love and Freckles
by TibbyishPerson
Summary: A remembrance of their love from the very beginning, to the never ending.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like years since Jean had been here. It seemed like he let his lover down, by not visiting him. But he was here now, and that's all that mattered. He let his cane fall as he went down on one knee in front of the stone and rested a wrinkled hand on the smooth surface. Jean reached up and removed his hat and placed it on the ground beside him. He balding head and white hair were a sign of a long happy life. A long happy life he spent with his lover. The stone before him said, Marco Kirschstein, 1926-2012. A beloved man and the power to bring anyone together. Jean smiled as he placed a red rose on the stone and grabbed his cane, rising shakily.

"Grandpa! Is that Grandpa Marco?!" A voice called behind him.

Jean turned to see a older boy with a younger boy walking up to him. One of them had messy black hair with a spray of freckled across his face and the younger one and an elongated face with moussy brown and blonde hair. The old man smiled as the stopped before him and looked at the stone with the rose on it. He nodded, "Yep.. This was your Grandpa Marco."

The eldest boy smiled and looked down at the younger boy, "Yea..You probably don't remember much about Grandpa Marco, Axel. You were young when he passed."

Axel puffed his cheek out and looked up at the older boy, "I remember him! He'd always give me candy and money when I was good!"

Jean chuckled at the two as he grabbed his hat and plopped it on Axel's head. "You remind me of myself when I was your age, Axel. It seems years ago, but I always had your spunk."

Axel giggled, "Yea!"

The eldest boy looked at his grandfather, "How did you and Grandpa Marco meet? You've never told us the story. I've always been rather interested in how."

Jean stared as his grandson before giving him a smile, "Well...Since you're here for a little bit of the summer, I guess now would be a good time to tell you the story. I got nothing better to do. I'll tell you over some sandwiches. How's that sound?"

The boys nodded and walked after their grandfather to the old truck that Jean had, had for years. Even getting in the truck brought back many memories of Marco. The roar of the engine, mixed with the laughter of Marco as Jean was shot with black muck and smoke. To Marco crying about his mother's death. Everything reminded him of Marco. Driving down the country road and looking to his right, he could still picture Marco with his head resting in his arms and a smiled on his face as the wind blew through his dark hair. Everything around Jean had some remembrance of Marco on them. Sometimes he would even smell his scent in the bed, or in the truck at random moments.

Jean turned on a dirt road and to a old, white house. It was a two story house with an antique kind of look to it. Him and Marco had chosen it together. It was the fourth house they'd lived together in. They had gotten tired of the city life and wanted a place where there was plenty of country and fresh air. They'd chosen it right after they found out Marco had cancer. The doctor had told them that the best thing for Marco was fresh air.

Pulling into the driveway and in front of the house, Axel crawled out of the truck and ran to the porch, "C'mon Grandpa! I wanna know the rest of the story!"

Jean chuckled as the eldest assisted him out of the truck, "Thank you, Max."

MAx looked to his younger brother, "Hold on Axel! Grandpa isn't as young as he used to be!" Jean laughed aloud and closed the door behind him as he and Max made their way to the porch, "That may be true, but this old man still makes a mean roast beef sandwich."

Max smiled at him and helped him up as Axel ran in kicking his shoes off excitedly.

"Calm down now, Axel, we're going to make the sandwiches and then sit down, okay?" Jean chuckled as he hobbled to the kitchen. Max followed after and got cups out of the cabinet. Pulling them out, he poured soda in them and set them on the table.

After a few moments, Jean had the sandwiches done and set them on the table next to cups of soda. "Alright boys! Wash up and come eat!"

The sound of running water and arguing on who would sit where and who would finish their sandwiches first. Jean smiled and walked to his chair as he pulled it out and sat down. Looking up, he could still see MArco sitting across from him, a goofy smile on his face and telling him about how he was. Jean extended his hand as the Marco he was seeing before him did the same. His fingers brushed Marco's as a voice broke, "Grandpa… Are you alright?"

Jean blinked out of his trance and looked at his grandchild standing there. Hit hat still on Axel's head and a concerned look on his face. "Axel you left wa-... Grandpa? You okay?"

Max looked just as concerned and Jean stared at the eldest grandson. It was just like a reflection of Marco before him. "Yea.. I'm alright. Come and sit down boys, and i'll start the story about when we first met."

The boys did so and looked to their grandfather as he inhaled with a smile, "I'll never forget the day I first saw your grandfather… I didn't think much of him at first.. But after we worked together for a while… There was something there that i'd never felt before."


	2. Chapter 2

- Flashback - Part 1

"Jean! Move it!" A voice called after him. Jean turned to see Eren walking toward him with two trays full of milkshakes, burgers and fries. Ducking down, Eren swung over his head and started toward the table filled with some kids about Jean's age. Jean was 17 and this was his second job since he'd been 15. He was working for a steel industry, but his mother was scared for him and pulled him out. Now he was here working as a waiter at Levi's Diner. It paid good and he was satisfied with most of the people he worked with. Besides that stupid Jaeger kid.

He didn't really mind his adopted sister, though. Although she was a bit out of his league. Not only in the world, but also in the work place. She was the assistant manager and one of the most popular girls in school. And he wasn't necessarily "unpopular" but he wasn't popular. He was in the middle. He went around the tables, collecting empty plate and half full cups of milkshakes. Placing them in the empty bin, he looked up to see a young man riding a bike toward the diner. He wore a black fedora with a white button up shirt and vest and tie. He was standing on his bike pedaling, as though he was in a hurry. His black slacks had a hint of dust on him as he hopped off the bike and pulled it to the side of the diner.

The male appeared at the door and walked in, his black shoes covered in dust as he removed his hat to reveal his dark hair and a spray of freckles across his face. His hazel eyes scanning the diner as he scratched his head. Jean turned to go back in the kitchen as Eren approached the man. "Hi. May I help you?"

"Ah! Right! I'm looking for a man by the name of, Levi! I'm interested in applying for a job here!"

Eren threw the towel he was holding over his shoulder as he smiled, "Alright.. Please follow me."

The freckled male nodded and started after Eren as he snuck a glance at Jean who had looked up through the window. Jean raised an eyebrow and turned to the sink to start washing dishes. A small blonde boy came up by him and set some more dishes in the sink, "Sorry to do that to ya Jean."

Jean chuckled and looked to the small boy, "Ah… don't worry about it Armin. I've had worse. Plus you're not like Eren who purposely saves up dishes for me to wash.

Armin chuckled and fixed his ponytail as he turned away and started out to the dining area. Jean got the water going and started washing the dishes.

A few minutes went by when Jean heard a voice behind him, "Jean! Levi needs you in his office." He turned to see a small blonde girl with a tray of burgers and shakes on her tray. A smile came across her friendly face as she turned and headed toward the dining area. Jean sighed and turned the water off and dried his hands on the towel hooked on his waist. Walking to Levis door, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in, Jean." a voice called from inside. Jean opened the door and made his way in. The sudden thought of the new kid and him being called into Levi's office, caused him to have a sudden thought of maybe this would be Jean's last day working here. Damn that kid for taking his spot… He really needed this job.

"You needed me Sir?" Jean asked, then realizing how stupid that sounded. Of course he needed to see him, why else would Levi call him in here?

"Please sit." He said gesturing to a seat that was next to the guy, Jean had seen walking in. The guy that could possibly taking this much needed job away from him. Taking the seat, he looked at Levi, not making even an attempt to look at the guy sitting next to him. Honestly, is twisted his stomach to know that this bastard was sitting by him.

"Jean.. You've worked with me for a long time, i've seen you busting your ass all day long six days a week. You come from school and get right to work, so I must commend you for that."

"He's making this a lot harder than it needs to be…" Jean thought.

"Yeah! And it's been a true honor to work here, Sir!" God he sounded lame… It was just a diner. He could just simply get another job. So why was he making such a big deal?

Levi gave him a nod, the same bored expression plastered on his face. Jean started sweating, sweating very bad. Like a friend of his.

"Alright, well I just want to inform you of your promotion."

Jeans heart stopped. Promotion? What? Why was he being promoted?! And promoted to what?!

"You'll be promoted to head chef of the diner. It's not much, but since the last cook had to go for college, I figure I'd choose another hard working employee to take over and mentor over the new employee." LEvi said motioning to the young man sitting next to JEan.

The guy had a weird smiled on his face. Jean raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment before hearing Levi's break his thought on the male.

"Well… Jean. Are you going to take the job?"

JEan shook his head to get out of his thought bubble and nodded, "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir! I really appreciate it! I really couldn't thank you enough! I'd be happy to mentor! Thank you again Sir!"

Jean finished the sentence by getting up and reaching his hand out to the smaller male, who actually looked like he smirked and took Jean's hand, shaking it back.

"You're welcome, Jean. Just don't let me down, okay?"

Jean shook his head, "Never in a million years, Sir!"

Levi nodded and nodded toward the door, "Now go and get to work on training. I've got work to do, as well as you."

Jean nodded and turned to walk out. The freckled man that had been sitting next to Jean, turned and smiled at Levi, "Thank you again Sir! I won't let you down!"

Levi gave him a nod and looked down to the pile of papers on his desk.


End file.
